The One Where Things Go Wrong
by CriminalMindser
Summary: Story with all the character, R&R but mostly C&M! Takes place after Erica goes into labor, tradgedy strikes and makes them stay in NY, better if you read. pleas read and review! Ross and Rachel are togther, includes all characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this story is mostly a Chandler/Monica story. It takes place when Erica goes into labor. It then follows on from there, all characters are involved! Hope you enjoy, it will get better and please review!**

Chandler, Monica, Joey and Pheobe were all crowding around Monica, looking at the picture of her grandma who they had just found out was the owner of the handcuffs Chandler found when packing.

"Who's that dirty old lady", Joey asked, leaning over Monica's shoulder.

"Monica's grandmother", Chandler answered.

"Oh my god", was all Monica could let out, "Nana liked it rough", she said, all grossed out.

"Hi", Erica said as she walked into the apartment.

"Hey", they all replied, "Here have a seat", Joey said, pulling out a chair.

"So how was your night", Pheobe asked her, while everyone was taking a seat.

"Oh it was okay", she replied, "I went to a movie with my cousin then out for dinner. We went to this place that had", she stopped talking as the pain passed through her body, "Oooo", she breathed out, feeling her stomach, "ow", she said again before the pain had completely stopped, "Anyway they had these really amazing cheeseburgers", she finished. Everyone was looking at her shocked, she was acting as if nothing had just happened, even Joey was aware of what was going on.

"Huh, ah Erica are you okay", Monica asked confused.

"Yeah", she replied, "You know maybe I ate too much, I keep getting these stomach aches. They come and go like every few minutes", she announced, without a clue of what was happening. Monica and Pheobe however did, "Oh my god", Monica said, looking at Pheobe, who was almost in tears of joy.

"Relax", Chandler said, "We'll just get her some antacids", also not having any idea.

"She doesn't have a stomache ache", Monica said, panicked, "She's in labor".

"Oh my god", Chandler yelled.

"Yeah, you gotta get to the hospital", Pheobe announced, Chandler still frazzled.

"Ok, Chandler get the coats, Erica lets go! Pheobe and Joey, keep packing", Monica ordered.

"Oh my god, where gonna have a baby", she whispered to herself, helping Erica get up, "We're gonna have a baby", she said again this time more loud and excited. Then it hit her, "Oh my god, we're gonna have a baby", she said, almost passing out. "Oh god, I gotta, I gotta sit down", she said, falling back onto the chair. Chandler came back with the coats, "Honey its going to be okay".

"You can do this just breathe", Erica said.

"Okay, okay", Monica said, her breathing coming back to normal, "Okay I feel a little better".

"Awwwwww", Erica said, holding tightly onto the bench as another contraction came, "Are you sure", she asked Monica.

"Yes I'm sure", Monica announced, standing up, realising that she needed to be strong for Erica's sake, "Oh honey, lets go".

"Okay", Erica responded, in pain.

"Ok bye everyone", Chandler said, grabbing the coats, "We're having a baby", he said excited.

"Good luck", Pheobe and Joey both said as they left.

"Chandler, wait wait wait", Joey stopped him just before he got out the door.

"What", Chandler asked, wondering what the hell Joey could want at a time like this.

"If you get a second find out where she got that cheeseburger", he said. Chandler ignored him and ran out the door.

The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever, Monica was in the back of the car with Erica and Chandler was driving.

"Hurry up Chandler", Monica yelled at him, while Erica was having another contraction.

"I'm going as fast as I can", Chandler replied, "We're almost there".

"Almost there", Monica yelled back, "We haven't even gotten onto the highway yet".

"Honey relax okay, I'm going to get us there", Chandler said, trying to stop himself from jumping into the back seat and strangling his wife to death.

"Relax", she yelled, again, "Chandler there's a baby coming, don't tell me to relax".

"Ouuuuuuuuuuuuucchh", Erica screamed out at another contraction. Stopping Chandler from what he was about to say back to Monica.

"Oh my god, are you okay", Monica asked, consoling Erica.

"Noooooooo, it really hurts", she screamed.

"Ok, now I'm going faster", Chandler said, starting to panic. He pushed his foot hard against the pedal and turned onto the highway speeding past the other cars.

"Are you okay", Monica asked, when Erica suddenly went quiet.

"No, something feels weird", she replied.

"Well isn't that how its supposed to feel when there's a human being inside you", Chandler asked.

"No, something feels different, it doesn't feel right", Erica announced, holding her stomach tightly, "I think something's wrong", she said, grabbing Chandler's attention, who turned around for a second.

"No sweetie your just scared, ok", Monica said, calming her down, "There's nothing wrong I promise you, just breathe ok, your gonna be fine", she said, looking over at Chandler hoping for some reassurance of her own because the truth be told, she didn't really know that Erica was going to be fine, she could only hope.

Eventually they arrived at the airport. Chandler stopped the car right out the front of the hospital in a non parking zone and didn't even bother to lock it, there was too many other things on his mind.

"Excuse", Chandler said when they got to the front desk, "I'm in labor and I'm about to have a baby".

"What", the lady said, startled.

"Yes, WHAT", Monica said looking at him confused.

"No I'm sorry, what I meant was Erica", he said pointing at her, "Erica is in labor and going to have a baby, that's, that's what I meant", Chandler said frazzled, he was really, really panicked right now.

"Ok" the nurse said, turning to Erica, "Come with me Erica and we'll get you into a room, I just need you two to wait here and fill out some paperwork".

"Umm wait", Monica said, stopping the nurse, "On the way here she was complaining about some unusual different pains, that's normal right or is", Monica asked, worried.

"I'm sure everything's fine but if it'll make you feel any better as soon as I get Erica into a room I'll run a few tests and make sure everything's running smoothly".

"That would be great", Monica responded, "Thankyou so much".

"No problem", the nurse said.

Monica turned around and Chandler was no longer standing behind her, he was sitting down in the waiting room his head buried in his hands. Monica went over and sat down next to him, taking his hand in her own.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch in the car", she said.

"No its fine", Chandler said, sitting up, "You weren't a bitch".

"No I was", she admitted, "I really, really was", she said smiling, leaning over onto him

"Its ok", he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I can't believe we're here", she said, a few minutes later, still wrapped in his arms.

"What do you mean", Chandler asked, rubbing up and down her shoulder.

"Today's finally come", she replied, looking up at him, "I mean soon we're gonna have a little baby", she said smiling.

"And you're only just realizing this now", Chandler joked, causing Monica to laugh.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee, do you want something", Monica asked, standing up.

"Yeah but I'll come with you", he replied, standing up.

"I hope the baby's ok", Monica said as they walked down the hall.

"Mon you heard the doctor ok, its normal and she doesn't seem to think anything's wrong", Chandler assured.

"Nurse Chandler, she was a nurse not a doctor so she's not exactly qualified and how would she know she isn't the one with the person inside her, she didn't feel what Erica felt".

"Honey don't do this ok don't freak yourself", Chandler said, "We'll just have to wait until we get the tests back, ok".

"Ok", Monica said, sadly.

"Come here", Chandler said chuckling, "Look at you, you're a mess".

"Gee thanks", Monica said, against him.

"Everything's going to be ok".

"You promise", Monica asked.

"I promise", Chandler responded, holding her tight, "Now we better get back the doctor might be ready to talk to us".

They got back to the waiting room and about 20 minutes later Erica's doctor came out.

"Mr and Mrs Bing", he called out.

"That's us", Monica called back, quickly jumping out of her seat.

"Hi I'm Dr Millowgen".

"Hi I'm Monica this is my husband Chandler", she said shaking his hand.

"Hi", Chandler said.

"So I heard that you were a bit concerned about the baby before", the doctor said, "So we ran a few tests".

"And", Chandler asked, the suspense killing him.

"And", the doctor said, "I have some relatively good news and some bad news for you".

"Oh", Monica said, now really concerned that something was wrong.

"Well what is it", Chandler asked.

"Would you like to step into my office", the doctor asked, pointing them into the direction.

"Take a seat", the doctor said as the entered, shutting the door behind him.

"Look Dr I hate to be rude but could you maybe hurry up and tell us the news I'm kinda dieing here", Monica announced.

"Of course, I'm sorry", Dr Millowgen replied, "Ok, well the bad news is", he started.

"No umm, good news first", Monica jumped in, "If that's ok".

"Well actually", The doctor said, "I think it would be easier with the bad news first".

"Oh", Monica said, "Ok then".

"Ok, well we ran some tests", the doctor tried again

"Yeah we already know this just get to the point", Chandler announced, loosing his patience.

"Well the pregnancy has reached some complications", the doctor announced, "This can happen sometimes during first pregnancies like in this case".

"Well, what kind of complications", Chandler asked.

"Well there could been a lot of reasons for this, the baby hasn't had enough fluids or it could be a uterine or immunological cause", the doctor told.

"A what", Chandler asked, confused, not understanding any of the terms just used.

"Look, basically, the baby is having trouble surviving in the womb and the womb is having trouble keeping the baby safe".

"So, so what happens now", Chandler asked.

"Well, we'll keep a close eye on them, make sure everything's going smoothly I mean there is a chance that everything will be fine".

"But I don't, I don't understand why this is happening I mean everything was alright last checkup, everything's been fine", Chandler announced.

"This can often happen for a first time pregnancy and I wont lie to you they can lead to miscarriage or a still birth, but", the doctor said, "We're not going to give up just yet I just thought you should know exactly what was going on".

There was silence for a moment.

"Would you like to know the good news now", the doctor asked.

Chandler nor Monica answered they just kinda gave him an expression to go ahead.

"Well when we looked over the tests and the ultrasound we found not just one heartbeat but two", the doctor announced, Chandler and Monica's heads both shot up in surprise.

"What", Chandler asked, shocked.

"Erica is pregnant with twins", the doctor announced.

"So now your telling us that we could lose two babies at once", Monica asked, almost in tears.

"This is so not GOOD news", Chandler announced, "Ok this is extra bad news".

"I'm sorry, but if you'll excuse me I have to get back work", Dr Millowgen said, "Your free to go and see Erica now, she's in room 202, I think she'd be happy to see you".

"Does she know", Monica asked.

"She's aware of what could happen yes", the doctor told, "And she knows about the other baby, I just think she needs to be around family at the moment".

Back at the apartment.

Joey and Pheobe were packing up the rest of the kitchen stuff.

"Can you believe that when Monica and Chandler get back their gonna have a little baby with them", Pheobe said.

"Not just baby, a baby boy", Joey announced, "Its gonna be a boy".

"No, it's a girl", Pheobe argued.

"How do you know", Joey asked, "They didn't tell you did they".

"No", Pheobe said, "I dreamt it".

"Pftt".

"Don't pft me", Pheobe said, "It's going to be a girl, you know I'm always right about these things".

"Wanna bet on it", Joey asked.

"How much are we talking".

"100 bucks", Joey announced.

"Joey you don't have that much money".

"50 bucks", he said.

"Your on", Pheobe said, shaking on it, "But you don't even have that much".

Back at the hospital.

Chandler got out his cell and was about to call the others. "What are you doing", Monica asked, still very upset.

"I'm calling the others", Chandler replied.

"What for", Monica asked.

"So they can be here", Chandler replied, "I don't want to be alone through this".

Monica was shocked that he would say something like that, alone, he wasn't alone she was right there. "So what am I", Monica asked hurt.

"Come on, I don't mean it like that, I just thought you'd want them here too for support and comfort".

"Well I don't", Monica said, "I've got you that's all the support and comfort I need, and besides I just, I couldn't deal with them here, I couldn't tell them not just yet".

"I understand", Chandler said, shutting his phone, "I wont call them".

"Thanks", Monica said, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

**Ok so that was the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed, please read and review! Please, please, please! If you didn't like it give it another chance. Next chapter will be up very soon, please read and review!! Any suggestions are welcome and don't worry the other character including Ross and Rachel scenes will be included!**


	2. Friends are always there

**Ok so thankyou to everyone who reviewed, it really means a lot. But, there were 50 hits so come on people just take like 2 seconds of your time and write a quick review! Hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!**

It was a couple of hours later and still no baby, or should I say babies. Erica was still in labor and yet only a few centimeters dilated, everyone was started lose their patience and their anxiety became more and more noticeable as the nurse came back in to check up on Erica and the babies.

"So Erica, how are you feeling", she asked, taking a look at her folder.

"Not good actually", she replied, "I really just want to get this over with".

"Well I'm sorry to tell you but it's going to be a little while longer", the nurse answered.

"How much longer", Monica asked, "I mean its been like 5 hours".

"And its going to take a whole lot longer", the nurse replied, smiling, "I'm sorry, but your just going to have to wait it out".

Meanwhile back at Chandler and Monica's apartment, Joey was showing Pheobe the games that he and Chandler were playing earlier that day with the package material.

"Yeah, you're right, this is fun", Pheobe said, giggling, whilst punching Joey in the side of the head, "And you really don't feel a thing", she asked.

"Nope", he replied, a wide childish smile spread across his face, "That's the best part".

"Here, let me have a go", she said, unwrapping the plastic from his face.

"Just one sec, try this first", Joey said, "Put these little spongy things down my pants and see if I can feel it".

"Ok", Pheobe said excitedly, shoving them down his pants.

"A little bit more", Joey said.

"What about now, is that enough", Pheobe asked.

"No a little more", Joey said, this time a little bit more nervously.

"How about now", Pheobe asked again.

"No I don't think its en", Joey started but Pheobe cut him off in her excitement.

"Oh just get over it", she yelled at him, "It'll do".

"Ok", Joey replied, scared.

"Ok here goes", Pheobe said.

"Ok", Joey said, "Give me your best shot".

"Arghhhh", Pheobe screamed as she karate kicked him, right where it hurts the most.

"So did it work", she immediately asked afterwards.

Joey didn't answer straight away, he gave her a pretty satisfied expression and then, "Doesn't work", he said in pain, falling straight onto the ground.

"Hello", Rachel said as she entered the apartment, "Mon, you here".

"Oh hey Rachel", Pheobe said, from down on the ground.

"Pheobs, what are you doing down there", she asked.

"I kicked Joey", she said guiltily.

"Oooo", Rachel said, knowing exactly where considering he was lying on the ground in a bundled heap.

"Yeah but he's fine", Pheobe responded, getting up and completely forgetting about the pain she just caused him, "So where's Ross", she asked.

"I'm right here", he said, walking through the door with little Emma in his hands.

"Oh hey Ross", she replied.

"So Pheobs where's Monica and Chandler, I really need to talk to them", Rachel asked again.

"You haven't heard", she asked.

"Heard what", Ross asked Pheobe, with a hint of concern in his voice.

"They're at the hospital", Pheobe replied.

"What", Rachel asked, her voice getting louder.

"Yeah, Erica's gone into labor", Pheobe announced, smiling.

"Oh my god", Rachel said, excitedly.

"When", Ross asked.

"Just a couple of hours ago".

"Hours ago", Rachel replied, "And we only hear about it now".

"Well they were kinda busy and Joey and I just forgot, you know we were busy too", Pheobe lied, looking down at the ground knowing that she had plenty of opportunitites to call them.

"Yeah busy playing with package material", Rachel said, annoyed, "Pheobe how could you not take one second the call me, my best friends just about to have a baby".

"I know, I'm sorry", Pheobe announced, sincerely.

"It's ok", Rachel responded, "And umm, speaking of good news", she said smiling, "Ross and I have something we need to tell you".

"Your having another baby", Pheobe shot out.

"No", they both replied in unison, "But", Ross said, looking at Rachel.

"Ross and I are back together", Rachel said smiling, Ross hugging her.

"Really", Pheobe said excitedly, "That's amazing, I'm so happy for you guys", she said giving both of them hugs".

"Thanks", Rachel said returning her friends hug.

"God this is one special day", Pheobe announced, "You two are back together, Monica and Chandler are having a baby", she said almost in tears.

"Aw", Rachel said, a few tears falling down her cheeks, "Come here", she said, hugging her friend.

"Hey what's Joey doing on the floor", Ross asked when he finally noticed, "Is he alright".

"Oh yeah he's fine", Pheobe replied, "He's just going to be motionless for the next few days".

"So about Monica and Chandler, should we go to the hospital or", Rachel asked.

"I don't know", Ross replied, "Did they want us there".

"Of course they do", Pheobe replied, "We're their best friends".

"Yeah but I mean we never really got the green light", Rachel announced, "We never really got told what happens when the baby comes".

"Well I think we should go", Ross replied, "Our best friends are having a baby, we have to be there".

"He's right", Rachel responded, "I'm gonna grab some coats, are you two coming", she asked.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna miss this", Pheobe announced.

"Joey are you coming", Ross asked.

"Yeah", was all he could get out, "But could I have some help to get up".

"Yeah sure", Ross said, leaning over to pull him. When they were both standing up Ross said, "You put the styrofoam peanuts down your pants and let Pheobe kick you, didn't you", he asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah", Joey replied, laughing, "And dude, it really hurt", he announced walking away, Ross shaking his head at the complete immaturity of Joey.

Back at the hospital:

"I need something to eat", Chandler announced, getting up from his chair, "Are you two going to be alright".

"Yeah, sure", Erica replied.

"Don't be too long", Monica said.

"I won't", Chandler responded, "Do you want anything".

"No thanks", Monica replied.

"Erica", Chandler asked.

"Yeah, maybe just some water if that's okay".

"Coming right up", he said, leaving the room.

Chandler walked through the halls of the hospital trying to find somewhere where he could grab something to eat, then he realized that he wasn't even hungry, he just needed to get out of that room. The truth was he was having an even harder time dealing with the news than he let on. Right now he just needed time alone, to think and to process. All these thoughts were rushing through his head, him and Monica finally finding a way to get past the fact that they couldn't have kids of their own, the doctor telling them that they weren't expecting just one baby but two and then the fact that they could lose both of them, and then there was the horrible thought that if they did lose the babies Chandler would also probably lose the one most important thing in the world to him, Monica. He knew that Monica wanted a child more than anything and if they lost the baby, he would lose her too.

He saw an empty bench in the waiting room and took a seat, dropping his head in his hands, wanting so badly to fall straight asleep. He had been up for hours and all the waiting around didn't help. He was left alone in his thoughts before they were disturbed a few minutes later when the Pheobe, Joey, Rachel and Ross arrived.

"Chandler", Rachel called out from down the hall. They all rushed over to him.

Chandler lifted his head and was surprised to see them all here, he was also very glad, he really needed his best friends with him right now.

"Rachel", he said, distantly, "What are you guys doing here".

Rachel went up to him and hugged, "Congratulations", she screeched.

"Dude, what's wrong", Ross asked, immediately knowing something was up with his best friend.

"Yeah you don't seem too excited under the circumstances", Pheobe announced.

"Everything's ok though, right", Rachel asked, a tiny bit concerned.

"No", Chandler, simply said, causing everyone to become very concerned. Rachel covered her mouth with her hands.

"What do you mean no", Ross asked, "What's going on".

**Ok I'm gonna leave it there, read and review, please please please. New chapter will be updated very soon but only if you review. Please do it, critism and suggestions are welcome, hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will start getting to the point.**


	3. The drama continues

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot but there are still heaps more people who arn't! Come on, please, it doesn't take that long! Anyways here's a new chapter, hope you enjoy, read and review!**

Previously:

What's going on", Ross asked Chandler, a concerned expression printed on his face. Everyone watched and waited for Chandler to respond, all of them knowing bad news was coming but not expecting the shock they were about to encounter.

Now: A few minutes later.

"Oh my god", Rachel said, her mouth covered by her hands, "Chandler I'm so sorry".

"Yeah", Pheobe said sadly, "Me too", she said, rubbing his arm for comfort.

"Is there anything we can do", Joey asked, no longer his usual enthusiastic, bubbly self.

Chandler didn't reply, he just shook his head.

Silence filled between them, all of them stuck in their own thoughts.

A few minutes later Chandler broke it "Are you okay Ross", he asked him, noticing he was especially quiet.

"Yeah", he lied, "I'm fine, just where's Monica, I need to see her".

"She's with Erica just down the hall", Chandler responded, "Room 202".

"Thanks", Ross replied, "I'll be right back".

"Hey where's Rachel gone", Phoebe asked, noticing she had just disappeared, "She was here just a minute ago".

"Maybe she went back to get something out of the car", Joey replied.

"Like what", Phoebe asked.

"I don't know", Joey replied, his sarcastic voice starting to come back again.

"Well I'm gonna go look for her, are you guys right here", she asked before leaving.

"Yeah we'll be fine thanks Phoebe", Chandler replied, falling back down onto a chair.

"No problem", she said, before turning into the next hallway.

Joey sat down next to Chandler and sighed.

"So", he muttered uncomfortably, not knowing what to say or do, "You know, I'm really not good at this kind of thing".

"Look man its okay", Chandler announced, "You don't need to say anything".

"But still I'm your best friend I feel I should at least say something or at least ask you how your doing".

"I'm doing fine", Chandler lied.

"Really", Joey asked, a serious look on his face.

"I'm just worried about Monica", he answered, "She's not handling this very well".

"Knock knock", Ross said from the doorway of 202.

Monica turned around and saw Ross standing at the doorway.

"Surprise", he said with a happy smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Monica stood up and walked over to him, "I'm so glad you're here", she said, hugging him.

"Chandler told me", Ross's replied, "And now I'm so glad I'm here to".

Monica let go of him and put on a fake smile, trying to stay positive.

"Do you wanna get out of here", Ross asked, "We could just go for a little walk".

"That sounds good", Monica replied, "Are you okay Erica".

"Yeah I'll be fine, there's nurses everywhere", she responded smiling.

"Ok well I won't be long", Monica said, before leaving.

"Rachel", Phoebe called out, "Rachel".

"Rghhhh, where is that girl", she said frustrated, turning into another hallway where she saw Rachel heading back towards her.

"Rachel there you are", she said, "Finally, I've been looking all over for you, where have you been".

"Oh I'm sorry Phoebs I didn't know you were looking for me", Rachel replied, innocently.

"Not looking for you, you just disappeared out of nowhere of course I was looking for you".

"I'm sorry", Rachel said, "I didn't know, I just went down to the car to get something".

"Really, what", Phoebe asked, knowing she was lieing.

"Oh ahh, umm I had", Rachel mumbled, trying to think of a good excuse from where she really was.

"Spit it out already", Phoebe ordered.

"Ok ok ok", Rachel gave in, "I wasn't down at the car".

"Ok then, where were you", Phoebe asked, crossing her arms, "You weren't asking hot doctors out were you".

"No", Rachel answered insulted, "I couldn't do that when my best friends are going through something this horrible".

"Well then what were you doing", Phoebe asked.

"Well if you must know", Rachel responded, "I had to leave because I didn't want Chandler or anyone else for that matter to see me upset".

"What do you mean", Phoebe asked.

"Well you know how emotional I get", Rachel announced, "And I just didn't want anyone to make a big deal out of it and I definitely didn't want Chandler to see me and get upset himself".

"Well I hate to break it to you but I think Chandler is already upset about this", Phoebe announced.

"Of course he's upset I just didn't want to set him off, he's trying to be strong", Rachel said, "So that's why I've been in the bathroom for the past 10 minutes".

"I'm sorry", Phoebe said, "I didn't know you were this upset".

Rachel started crying, "This shouldn't be happening".

"I know", Phoebe replied, hugging her, "It sucks I know".

Rachel pulled some tissues out of her pocket and wiped her eyes, "Ok, I'm good now I think I should go and see Monica".

"What, no Rachel you can't", Phoebe said stopping her.

"Why", Rachel asked confused.

"You can't let Monica see you like this, she's going to know you've been crying", Phoebe announced, "And I really think she needs to be positive right now and if she sees you like this she might give up".

"You really think so", Rachel asked.

"Yes", Phoebe answered, "If we all believe that everything's going to be okay then she will, but if you give up and fall to pieces so will she".

"Ok, you're right, I'm sorry you're right", Rachel said, wiping all the tears away, "I need to be strong, for Monica and Chandler".

"Good", Phoebe said, "I mean your allowed to be sad just don't cry, I mean it even hurt me to see you cry".

"Aw Phoebs", Rachel said, hugging her friend, "Thankyou".

"It's ok", she said, "So are you okay now".

"Yeah I'm going to be fine, I just need to be with them".

They started walking down the hall back to the waiting room where everyone else was.

"You know I'm really worried about Chandler", Phoebe announced, "I mean he was alone when we first saw him, he looked really upset and tired".

"Yeah I know what you mean", Rachel replied, concerned for her friend.

**Ok I'm going to leave it there because the next chapter will be updated very very soon, if I get enough reviews!! This chapter was probably not the best but I promise the next one will be because things are finally going to start to happen. Please review, hope you enjoyed!!!!**


End file.
